La Fin du commencement !
by Tiphaine-Yushumi
Summary: Kilari aime Hiroto depuis déjà deux ans, mais elle ne le lui a toujours pas dit. Elle sait pourtant que le temps presse, et que les choses pourraient évoluer du côté du jeune homme. D'autant qu'il pense toujours qu'elle aime Seiji. Un jour de pluie, une déclaration malencontreuse, des sentiments, et un quiproquo, pourraient bien aboutir à un final scintillant !


_Hellooo ! ^^ Voici un O-S sur Kilari, mon tout premier écrit sur ce fandom !_  
 _En réalité, j'aimerais écrire plus tard une fanfiction sur Kilari, et cet O-S serait le chapitre O de cette fanfiction. Mais il faudrait d'abord que je termine mes autres fanfictions en cours !_

 _N.B : Je précise que je ne prends pas du tout en compte le manga Kilari, mais uniquement l'animé, puisque je n'ai jamais lu le manga (du moins pas encore). J'espère que cela ne vous rebutera pas ! L'histoire se passe donc quelques mois après la fin de l'animé._

* * *

O-S Kirarin Revolution : _ **La fin… du commencement !**_

 **P.D.V Kilari.**

 **J** e n'avais toujours pas trouvé le moyen de le lui dire. Je sais, j'aurai dû le faire plus tôt, ça fait tout de même déjà deux ans, mais rien à faire, je n'en trouve pas le courage. Pourtant il faudra bien que je finisse par lui dire, je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie à l'attendre. D'autant que de son côté, les choses pourraient aussi évoluer... S'il tombait amoureux d'une autre, je ne le supporterais pas, je le sais. Mais il ne va pas rester seul célibataire toute sa vie non plus. Le seul moyen pour que j'aie une chance, c'est donc bien de lui dire. Mais voilà, les rares fois où je décide me lancer, à chaque fois, je me paralyse, et aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Et je refuse catégoriquement de le lui dire par message ou lettre. Je veux qu'il l'entende de ma bouche. Raah, mais pourquoi est-ce que lui ne me dit pas ces mots, hein ?! Ce serait tellement plus simple ! Ha, la réponse je l'ai déjà. Il ne m'aime pas. Pas de cette façon, je le sais bien. C'est aussi pour cela que je veux lui dire, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il m'aura rejetée, je pourrai sûrement passer à autre chose. Enfin, j'espère. Parce que c'est bien le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour l'oublier. En attendant, je retenterais ma chance plus tard. Aujourd'hui, mon emploi du temps était très chargé le matin, pour que je puisse avoir mon après-midi de libre. Après-midi que j'avais prévu de passer avec mes deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient également leur temps de libre. Je sortis donc rapidement de chez moi, après m'être enfilé un gigantesque petit-déjeuner -les habitudes ne changeant pas- et filai à l'agence où Mme Kumoï m'attendait déjà. La matinée passa à toute allure, entre le photo-shoot, l'émission de radio, et le tournage d'une publicité. Crevée, mais heureuse d'avoir pu faire tout ça, je retournai à l'agence, où j'avais prévu de retrouver mes amis. Nous avions décidé d'aller au parc pas loin, mais vu qu'il pleuvait des cordes, nous allions visiblement devoir trouver autre chose. Lorsque j'arrivai, je vis Hiroto en train de s'entraîner tout seul sur la nouvelle chorée des Ships. Refermant doucement la porte derrière moi, je l'observai terminer, puis éteindre la chaîne Hi-Fi. Je le saluai :

-Salut Hiroto ! Ça va ?

-Salut Kilari ! Me répondit-il. Ouais, la chorée avance, ça va ! Et toi ?

-Ça va, ça va ! Fis-je en souriant.

Puis, curieuse :

-Seiji n'est pas là ?

-Non, il a dû rester chez lui, il a attrapé un rhume. D'ailleurs, on ne devrait pas sortir aujourd'hui, sinon on risque de se retrouver dans le même état !

-Mince, j'espère qu'il va bien ! M'inquiétai-je.

-Ouais, je suppose que t'aurais préféré être seul avec lui ! Dit-il en souriant, un peu gêné.

-Quoi ! Non ! Protestai-je avec véhémence.

Voilà qu'il recommençait. C'était toujours comme ça. Moi, ne regardant que lui, lui, resté bloqué sur le fait qu'il fallait impérativement me caser avec Seiji. Bah, après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais plutôt de la mienne. Si je lui avais dit que je l'aimais à présent lui, Hiroto Kazama, tout aurait été plus simple... Et plus compliqué. Comment savoir si notre amitié n'en souffrirait pas ? Même involontairement, il se pouvait qu'il se sente gêné, et m'évite. C'était ça qui bloquait mes mots. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le perdre également en tant qu'ami. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il arrête avec Seiji, parce qu'il allait finir par faire quelque chose de regrettable, comme me monter un coup foireux pour qu'on se retrouve seuls, ou un truc du genre qui serait bien gênant ! Je soupirai. Un compromis ferait l'affaire.

-Dis, Hiroto...

-Oui, Kila ?

-Je... Comment te dire... Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Seiji. Depuis un moment...

Choqué, il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas, puis me demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

C'était quoi cette question ?! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ?!

* * *

 **P.D.V Hiroto.**

-Pourquoi ?

Cette question m'avait échappé, sans que je ne réfléchisse vraiment à ce que je disais. J'étais juste bloqué sur ses mots. Voilà qu'elle me sort ça, de but en blanc, alors que ça faisait deux ans déjà que je l'encourageais. Parce que, quitte à ce que je ne puisse pas l'avoir pour moi, autant qu'elle soit avec mon meilleur ami. Ça me permettait de ne pas être jaloux. Enfin, moins que pour un autre mec, en tous cas. Au moins, je savais que Seiji était un mec bien, qui saurait prendre soin d'elle. Mais voilà qu'elle m'annonçait qu'elle aimait à présent quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas Seiji ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre, hein ?!

Complètement déboussolée, elle balbutia en rougissant, en choisissant ses mots :

-Euh, et bien... Je... Crois que j'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais plutôt tombée amoureuse de l'idée de tomber amoureuse... Bien sûr, j'ai vraiment aimé sincèrement Seiji ! Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'aime quelqu'un bien plus... Acheva-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate.

Et moi, j'étais furieux, bien que je parvienne à le cacher derrière un sourire de façade. Bien plus ?! Elle aimait à présent un garçon bien plus qu'elle n'avait aimé Seiji ?! Bordel ! Parce que c'était possible ?! Et qui c'était hein, ce garçon ?! Kilari ne voit pas beaucoup de garçon, qui ça pourrait bien être ? A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons pas ? Quelqu'un qu'elle ait rencontré par hasard dans la rue, par exemple ? Est-ce qu'il est bien pour elle, au moins ? Dans mon esprit, l'image de Kilari dans les bras d'un garçon qui me faisait bouillir, se transforma en l'image d'une Kilari en larmes, le cœur brisé. Je serrai les dents. Je ne le supporterais pas. La voir auprès d'un autre serait déjà douloureux. La voir détruite serait encore bien pire.

-Qui-est-ce ? Articulai-je péniblement, parvenant à faire passer ça pour de la surprise face à ses révélations.

-Je, je peux pas te le dire ! S'écria-t-elle vivement, en rougissant à nouveau et en agitant ses mains devant elle.

Mon Dieu, elle ne mentait pas, elle l'aimait vraiment, ça se voyait. Comment n'avais-je pu me rendre compte plus tôt que sa flamme pour Seiji s'était éteinte ? J'aurai du le voir plus tôt, ça m'aurait évité de me prendre la nouvelle dans la gueule comme ça...

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je à nouveau.

-P-Parce que... Ça changerait tout dans notre amitié !

Je haussai un sourcil, bouillant intérieurement. Parce qu'en plus, ce mec était susceptible de briser notre amitié ?! Qui ça peut bien être, bon sang !

-Ayomi ? Hasardai-je, bien qu'avec le temps, il avait changé, repris une nouvelle carrière, et que j'avais appris à lui pardonner.

-Non ! Protesta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Bon, elle ne rougissait pas, et de toute façon, Kilari était incapable de me mentir. Même si elle essayait, je le verrai tout de suite. Je récapitule, ma meilleure amie, la fille que j'aime depuis deux ans, m'annonce qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de mon meilleur ami depuis un moment, ses sentiments étant désormais portés à un mec que je connais et qui peut potentiellement briser notre amitié. Difficile de le prendre bien.

-Arashi ? Demandai-je, pas convaincu moi-même.

Même si j'avais du mal à supporter l'ami d'enfance de Kilari, je le considérais tout de même comme un ami et un rival. Rien qui ne puisse briser mon amitié avec Kilari.

-QUOI ?! NON ! S'écria-t-elle horrifiée. Mais non ! Arashi est comme un frère, t'es pas bien ?!

-Oui bah c'est bon, hein, si tu me le disais aussi ! Rétorquai-je, gêné.

Évidemment que ça ne pouvait être aucun des deux. Mais qui alors ? Franchement peu importe de qui elle est tombée amoureuse, je ne risque pas de lui en voul...

-L'un des Rhinocéros ?

-NON PLUS ENFIN ! Hurla-t-elle presque.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse de l'un d'eux, même si une récente prise de conscience semblait leur avoir fait comprendre qu'être sympa leur ouvrirait plus de portes dans le monde du show-biz... Kilari avait ce pouvoir d'ailleurs. Que ce soit Fubuki, Erina, Ayomi, tous avaient finis par s'excuser auprès d'elle, et faire des efforts pour changer. Kilari était si étincelante qu'elle parvenait à encourager les gens en proies aux ténèbres à briller eux aussi. Les Rhinocéros ne tarderaient pas à faire de même. Normalement. Et puis, même encore là, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en voudrais à Kilari. Je comprendrais pas pourquoi eux, mais je ne la jugerais pas. Je soupirai :

-Écoute, peu importe l'identité de ce garçon, je ne te jugerai pas, et ça ne brisera pas notre amitié, je te le jure ! Je te soutiendrais !

Je n'obtins aucune réponse. A voir sa moue, elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Tant pis, je ne pouvais pas la forcer. Mais je pouvais au moins tenter de découvrir qui c'était.

-Bon, dis-moi alors, depuis quand est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas exactement. Je sais juste que je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments lorsque j'ai écrit les paroles de Koi Hanabi.

Mais qui ça peut bien être à la fin ?! A nouveau je soupirai :

-De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas vraiment... C'est juste que... En tant que meilleur ami, j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles plus tôt.

Puis, pour la taquiner, je lui dis, avec un sourire en coin :

-Et puis, moi aussi, je suis amoureux d'une fille ! Et je refuse de révéler son identité !

* * *

 **P.D.V Général.**

Évidemment le jeune homme parlait de Kilari. Mais celle-ci ne pouvait le savoir. Elle avait juste retenu que celui qu'elle aimait venait simplement de lui annoncer qu'il aimait une fille. Et que donc, se déclarer n'avait plus de raison d'être. C'était déjà trop tard. Ça y est, elle pouvait désormais en être sûre, elle aurait dû se déclarer plus tôt. Elle regrettait. Elle le savait pourtant, que ça pressait et qu'elle risquait de le regretter amèrement si elle ne se lançait pas. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir pour elle. Mais elle avait repoussé cette pensée au plus profond de son cœur, préférant l'ignorer en se disant que ce jour ne viendrait jamais, ou du moins plus tard. Dans sa tête, ça avait toujours été "il restera seul, jusqu'à ce que je lui avoue mes sentiments" ou encore "S'il ne m'aime pas, du moins il restera seul pour toujours". Parce que, même si c'était idiot, même si c'était puéril, elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il puisse choisir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Parce qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait beau s'être préparée psychologiquement, ça n'avait évidemment pas été suffisant. Elle souffrait, Dieu qu'elle avait mal !

En ce moment, le sourire qu'arborait la jeune artiste avait disparu, laissant place à une expression meurtrie qui reflétait bien la douleur de la jeune fille. Une larme coula, suivit quelque secondes plus tard d'une autre, puis d'encore une autre, puis d'un torrent qui paraissait sans fin. Parce que c'était trop tard. Tout était fini, avant même d'avoir commencé.

Hiroto, qui avait détourné le regard en souriant lors de sa réplique, se tourna vers elle, surpris par son silence. Lorsqu'il vit les larmes de celle qu'il aimait, il écarquilla les yeux. Elle... pleurait ? Mais pourquoi ?! C'était forcément lui qui la faisait pleurer ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait, dit ?!

Les lèvres tremblantes elle le fixait, un océan de tristesse et de peine dans ses beaux yeux azurs qu'il aimait tant. Après une inspiration qu'elle eut visiblement du mal à prendre, elle murmura :

-Celui que j'aime... C'est toi !

Puis, éclatant en sanglots, elle sortit de la pièce si vite qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon, il en était actuellement incapable.

* * *

 **P.D.V Hiroto.**

Elle... M'aime ? Moi ? MOI ?! Celui qu'elle aime, et dont elle ne voulait pas dévoiler l'identité car... Oh mon Dieu ! Cette histoire d'amitié brisée ! Prend tout son sens ! Elle avait peur que... Je la rejette ! Sauf... Que moi aussi je l'aime ! Cette fille, c'est elle ! Moi qui voulais juste la taquiner, j'ai dû énormément la blesser ! Moi qui m'étais juré de toujours la protéger, voilà que c'est moi qui la blesse...

Et toutes ces fois, où je l'ai poussée dans les bras de Seiji... Elle a dû penser tout ce temps que je ne l'aimais pas. C'est pourquoi elle ne me l'a jamais dit... Et à chaque fois que je l'encourageais, elle devait se prendre un coup au cœur, en se rappelant que je n'éprouvais pas la même chose qu'elle. Et toujours avec ce même sourire de façade ! Comment n'avais-je pu me rendre compte de sa souffrance, de son sourire si faux ?! Toutes ces fois où elle devait avoir envie de pleurer... Et... Est-ce qu'elle en avait pleuré d'ailleurs ? C'était possible. En pensant encore et toujours que je ne l'aimais pas... Alors... Que si ! Je l'aime ! Je n'ai toujours aimé qu'elle !

Moi qui la trouvait cruche, et complètement inintéressante au début. Je me disais qu'elle n'avait pour elle que son joli minois rien de plus ! Puis, je me suis dit qu'elle était en plus puérile de vouloir exercer un métier juste parce qu'elle aimait un garçon qui exerçait ce même métier. J'avais même essayé de la décourager à l'époque.

Et puis après, son insistance, sa détermination à faire ce métier. Envers et contre tout. Et elle y était parvenue. J'avais alors été impressionné. Agréablement impressionné. Je ne m'en étais rendu compte qu'à ce moment-là, mais je l'appréciais déjà. J'avais envie de la voir réussir. Il y avait eu tous ces obstacles, surmontés par son ingéniosité et son sourire. Moi qui la pensait cruche avec un sourire idiot, j'étais admiratif par sa façon de gérer les choses, et de toujours arriver à tout, -malgré tous les gens qui souhaitaient la voir échouer et ne reculaient devant rien pour ça-, et je me surprenais à vouloir voir son sourire éclatant. Je l'encourageais, l'aidais, la soutenais dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, y compris dans sa relation avec mon meilleur ami. Et c'est au fur-et-à-mesure que j'avais fini par tomber amoureux d'elle.

Je cachais alors ma jalousie de mon mieux, alors même que je ne supportais pas que des garçons s'approchent d'elle. Et puis il y avait eu Koi Hanabi. Cette fameuse chanson qui m'avait fait prendre conscience que elle et moi, c'était juste impossible. Parce que cette chanson était adressée à Sei... Non ! Elle me l'avait dit, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de moi en écrivant les paroles de Koi Hanabi. Mais alors ? Elle m'aime depuis tout ce temps ?! Ça fait bien un an et demi que nous nous aimons, sans faire le moindre pas vers l'autre par peur du rejet ?! Que nous avions été idiots ! Et elle, elle doit maintenant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dehors, alors qu'il pleut des cordes. Il faut que je la retrouve ! Mais... Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle a bien pu partir ! Il faut que je me calme !

Je ne faisais que tourner en ronds dans la salle sans parvenir à organiser mes idées. Je n'arriverais jamais à rien ainsi. Je sortis mon portable de mon sac rangé dans un coin de la pièce, et appelai Seiji. Lui saurait me calmer et me donner la marche à suivre. Il décrocha rapidement :

-Allô ? Fit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Ah, j'avais oublié qu'il s'était enrhumé, avec tout ça...

-Oui, salut Seiji, excuse-moi de te déranger mais faut que je te parle d'un truc sinon je vais devenir fou !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me dérange pas ! Je m'ennuyais justement ! Vas-y, dis-moi tout, ça a l'air important !

-C'est à propos de Kilari... Elle m'a dit que... Qu'elle m'aime !

-Ah. Je me demandais si elle allait finir par se lancer.

-QUOI ?! T'ETAIS AU COURANT ?! M'écriai-je, surpris, et un peu indigné qu'il ne m'ait rien dit.

-Enfin, Hiroto ! Évidemment ! Ça se voyait tellement ! Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

-Ah oui ? Ben j'ai un scoop alors ! Lui rétorquai-je en souriant. Avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de moi, c'est toi qu'elle aimait ! C'est même pour ça qu'elle est entrée dans le monde du spectacle.

-...

-Seiji ? T'es toujours là ?

-...Oui...

Il avait l'air scotché. Bah autant que moi que tout à l'heure.

-Tu sais, Hiroto... Je crois que l'amour rend les concernés aveugle. Je n'avais rien remarqué.

-T'as sans doute raison.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu m'appelles ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelé juste pour me dire ça ! Parce que j'aurais bien fini par le savoir !

-Ah, euh oui... En fait... Je crois que Kilari n'avait pas vraiment prévu de me le dire... J'ai juste voulu faire le malin, et...

Je lui racontai tout de A à Z, sans omettre de détails. Il écouta patiemment, sans m'interrompre. Quand j'eus fini, il me dit simplement :

-Bon, c'est pas compliqué, tu vas la retrouver, tu la consoles en lui expliquant la vérité, et le reste devrait venir tout seul !

C'est vrai que c'était simple. J'aurais pu y penser moi-même, si je n'avais pas complètement paniqué en voyant les larmes de Kilari. Cette fille allait me rendre fou...

-Merci, Seij', j'y vais !

-De rien, à plus !

Je raccrochai, puis, rangeant mon portable dans ma poche, je fonçai chez Kilari. Là, son père m'ouvrit, et se montra inquiet lorsque je lui demandai si je pouvais voir Kilari.

-Mais... Elle n'est pas ici ! Me répondit-il, visiblement étonné. Je pensai qu'elle était avec toi !

-Ah, euh, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dû me tromper, je croyais que je devais la retrouver ici ! Merci quand même !

J'avais menti, oui. Mais j'avais vraiment, vraiment pas envie de dire à celui qui serait je l'espérais mon beau-père que j'avais blessé sa fille et que je ne savais absolument pas où elle avait décidé de s'enfuir, sous une pluie battante. Elle allait vraiment tomber malade ! Je devais vite la retrouver ! Je décidai d'aller au parc où nous avions prévu d'aller cet après-midi. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle y soit. Épuisé d'avoir couru partout, je marchai plus lentement dans le parc, en me demandant dans quel état elle était à présent.

Je finis par l'apercevoir, effondrée à genoux contre un arbre. Elle pleurait encore. Ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle était partie de l'agence, et elle pleurait toujours.

-Kila... Murmurai-je tristement.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers moi, les yeux arrondis de surprise, avant que la peine ne vienne à nouveau noyer ses beaux yeux. Elle voulut faire un mouvement de recul, mais j'accourrai près d'elle, et plantant mon regard dans le sien, je tentai de m'expliquer :

-Kilari, arrête de pleurer, on s'est mal compris ! La fille que j'aime, c'est toi, Kilari ! Personne d'autre ! C'est juste que j'étais complètement jaloux de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ton cœur, et qu'avec mon arrogance légendaire, j'ai voulu faire le malin ! J'ignorais que cette personne que tu aimais, c'était moi ! J'ai été stupide, désolé ! Vraiment, je...

Gêné, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, je m'interrompis, en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Alors... Cette fille que tu aimes... C'est moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix où perçait une note d'espoir.

-Oui, Kilari... Je t'aime...

Elle écarquilla les yeux en rougissant, tandis qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. C'était ainsi que j'aimais la voir.

Alors, en souriant à mon tour, j'approchai doucement mes lèvres des siennes, et l'embrassai pour la première fois. Un baiser doux, notre premier. Mais je me jurais que les prochains seraient un peu différents...

Je la pris ensuite dans mes bras, et elle pleura de joie, sa tête calée contre mon torse. Je ne l'avouerais jamais, mais moi aussi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, en pensant que la grande Kilari Tsukishima, ma petite cruche de Kila à moi, m'avait choisi, moi, et pas un autre...

Nous restâmes longtemps comme ça. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Puis, nous nous étions relevés, et je l'avais raccompagnée chez elle. Et cette magnifique journée s'était terminée par un dîner chez son père. Et ledit père, ainsi que la grand-mère d Kilari, avaient vite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, au vus de nos visages rouges, nos grands sourires, et nos yeux brillants...

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est déjà fini ! J'espère que cet O-S vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire ! J'avoue que le texte est tout de même un peu (beaucoup) niais, désolée ! Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un truc du genre, même si écrire les pensées d'un garçon n'ont pas été facile pour moi !_

 _Dite-moi aussi si vous pensez qu'une fanfiction sur Kilari serait une bonne idée ! ^^_  
 _A la prochaine ! ^^_

 ** _By Tiphaine-Yushumi._**


End file.
